


Запомни меня

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Что если бы Сарен был привязан к Найлусу чуть больше, а тот был бы чуть любопытней?





	Запомни меня

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по анонимной заявке с дайри-феста: "Додайте турианцев, народ? Причём я сейчас не Вакариана имею в виду (хотя его тоже можно, Шакариан я искренне люблю). Я говорю об Артериусе... и о Найлусе. Уползите его кто-нибудь, пожа-алуйста. А с Сареном что угодно: хоть драму, хоть ангст, хоть что. Главное в случае романтики - не розовых соплей (турианцы ж хищники, какие им сопли?), а тёплого спокойствия, взаимопонимания". 
> 
> Заявка чудесная, но я опять просрал все полимеры (и в срок не успел, и условия не выполнил досконально). Уползти обоих не получилось, а так хотелось. Зато взаимопонимание, да. Через призму видения автора. Увы мне.  
> Надеюсь, что исполнение все же найдет заказчика и он не завопит от ужаса, читая его.

Он всегда и все держал под контролем. Найлус знал об этом, но Сарен еще раз ему напомнил перед тем, как нажал спусковой крючок.

Мир вспыхнул предзакатными красками Иден Прайма, а бетонное покрытие космопорта неожиданно вздыбилось и с размаха больно ударило по скуле. В груди стало горячо.

Найлус попытался вздохнуть, но из-за тока крови, хлынувшей горлом, сделать этого не получилось. Последним, что ему запомнилось, было безмерное удивление.

***

Все вокруг изменило краски. Колыхалась лишь темно-серая муть, в которой таилось неведомое и тревожное.

Неживое.

Безликое и всеобъемлющее.

Безмерное удивление сохранялось и крепло: не так Найлус себе представлял загробную жизнь.

Он понял, что еще жив, когда вернулась боль. Она гнездилась в груди, отзывалась в ударах сердца. Потом поползла выше, сдавила спазмом горло, раскаленным жалом впилась в виски. Ее усиливал странный шум в голове.

Ему чудились обрывки воспоминаний.

Валувия? Что это? И там было что-то… Монолит? Он светился и гудел, словно мощный прожектор. Его гул был похож на шум в голове Найлуса сейчас.

Спустя время шум стал тише, и Найлус услышал Голос.

«Если ты захочешь — все прекратится. Выбор за тобой».

Найлус постарался выкинуть из головы бесполезные воспоминания. Лучше, чтобы Голос не знал ни о чем, а вот выбора у Найлуса и так не было — это он понял с самого начала. Тот, кто нашептывал в его сознании, был хуже смерти. Нельзя было идти у него на поводу.

Серая муть рассеялась — Найлус ясно увидел обрыв и себя на краю. Он отпрянул назад, но споткнулся и соскользнул вниз. Рука инстинктивно зацепилась за камень. Запястье резануло болью.

«Если ты захочешь… доверься… Только разожми пальцы и все закончится. Выбор за тобой».

Шум и боль многократно усилились, но Найлус вместо того, чтобы разжать пальцы, подтянулся и ухватился второй рукой. Не на того напал, Голос.

***

«Все под контролем» были не просто словами. Это был стиль жизни.

Если Сарен производил допрос, то всегда получал ответы. Причем вытягивать информацию из преступников у него получалось быстро и эффективно.

Боевые операции выходили у него гладко и правильно, даже при внештатных ситуациях. Сарену можно было бы учебники писать для разведчиков и диверсантов — много денег бы заработал.

Он умел быть разным, когда этого требовали обстоятельства, но чаще всего делал так, как было удобно ему. Причем это касалось даже мелочей. Найлусу особенно запомнилось, что в начале их знакомства Сарена страшно раздражал его колониальный диалект.

— Неужели так сложно говорить правильно? Тебя же не будут воспринимать всерьез.

Найлус стискивал зубы, давя подступающее бешенство, и старался следить за речью. Не стоило противоречить старшему другу, если хотелось продолжать их общение.

Потребность в ком-то сильном и старшем была родом из глубокого детства. Найлус плохо помнил своего отца: слабый запах кожи и металла, сильные руки, мозолистые ладони, шрам через все лицо, вспарывающий хрящ маски. Когда все это исчезло, Найлус остался сам по себе и с ответственностью за больную мать.

Старший друг, почти старший брат. И неважно, что за это приходилось платить некоторой долей свободы. Так уж было устроено, такова была естевственная субординация.

Советы Сарена не обсуждались. Желания тоже. И поэтому, когда он сделал первый шаг, Найлус, не задумываясь, шагнул навстречу.

У Сарена все подчинялось внутреннему распорядку и работало по заранее построенному алгоритму. Даже секс.

Их встречи происходили на нейтральной территории — места выбирал Сарен. Он готовился заранее: всегда был чистым и растянутым. Найлус был сверху, но при этом он ясно ощущал себя ведомым. Даже когда его трахали, Сарен умудрялся все держать под контролем и раздавать приказы.

Поначалу это раздражало, но Найлус убедил себя в том, что это очередная причуда, связанная с контролем. Поэтому он с готовностью ускорял темп, вел себя жестко, причинял боль и срывался в оргазм по команде «Давай».

Однажды привычный ход вещей потрахались-и-тут-же-разбежались был нарушен в одном из маленьких отелей на Цитадели. Найлус на секунду закрыл глаза, пока Сарен был в душе, и уснул.

Проснулся он часа через четыре. В комнату лился бледный голубоватый свет рекламы. Сарен стоял возле окна, полностью одетый. Руки он скрестил на груди.

Найлус приподнялся на кровати и понял, что был укрыт одеялом до подбородка. Нетипичная забота удивила его.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — тихо спросил он, ожидая выговора.

Сарен повернул голову. В его взгляде не было раздражения или напряженности.

— Я оплатил номер на сутки. Срочной работы на сегодня у меня нет. Надеюсь, что у тебя тоже.

Найлус промолчал. Конечно, Сарен знал, что у него нет работы. Просто странно, что это стало уважительной причиной для нарушения привычного ритуала их встреч.

— Сегодня особенный день. Мой брат мог бы стать старше на год.

Десолас Артериус был известной личностью, но раньше Сарен никогда не упоминал его в разговоре. Семья была запретной темой. В тот раз Найлус не выдержал и спросил:

— Каким он был?

Свет за окном из голубого стал красным. На лицо Сарена легла багровая тень.

— Он был героем. Я всегда хотел, чтобы он гордился мной.

— Знаю, что он был героем. Я не о том. Каким ты его помнишь в детстве?

Сарен фыркнул и качнул головой.

— Что за… Сколько раз я тебе говорил обходиться без уточняющих вопросов. Формулировать надо ясно с самого начала.

Реклама за окном мигнула зелеными огнями. Найлус усмехнулся — хорошая попытка увильнуть, но ему хотелось ответа.

— И все же?

— Он терпеть не мог, когда я ломал игрушки. Мне нравилось это, но он меня наказывал и говорил, что любое разрушение должно иметь цель.

— С трудом могу представить тебя и игрушки.

— И, тем не менее, когда-то у меня их было очень много.

Сарен поднял руку и зачем-то поправил повязку. Найлусу показалось, что сейчас он улыбнется — его мандибулы дрогнули — повседневная маска покрылась сетью трещин и готова была рассыпаться, но чуда не произошло. Он остался бесстрастным.

***

В отсеке, куда геты поместили Найлуса, было прохладно и сухо. Воздух потрескивал, будто то там, то здесь взрывались крошечные масс-заряды.

Найлус первый раз в жизни увидел гетов вблизи. Больше всего его поразили их руки — они были теплыми, прямо как у живых. Геты не причиняли ему вреда, наоборот, они лечили его.

Никак не получалось вспомнить, когда с него сняли броню и одежду. Когда он очнулся, его руки и ноги были привязаны широкими пластиковыми лентами к креплениям по бокам кушетки. Под головой лежал специальный валик так, что ему не приходилось поворачивать голову набок.

Окружающая тишина была удивительна. Не было слышно даже гула работающего масс-двигателя корабля или какого-нибудь технологического шума. Найлус слушал лишь свое дыхание и даже немного радовался отсутствию других звуков. У него сейчас ужасно болела голова.

Через некоторое время после пробуждения боль отступила. Но зато появился тихий шум.

«Выбор за тобой. Мы поможем. Только скажи».

Голос не доносился из-за закрытой двери и не транслировался какими-нибудь динамиками, спрятанными под потолком. Он будто звучал в сознании. Прекратить это наваждение усилием воли не получалось. Найлус дернулся в путах и грязно выругался вслух. Это дерьмо выводило из себя. Лучше уж боль до ярких кругов перед глазами и горький комок в горле, чем слушать эту хрень.

Боль тут же усилилась и тисками сдавила виски. Отлично, так было гораздо лучше.

Боль была ответом на вопрос «почему?». Почему его друг, такой осторожный и хитрый, всадил ему пулю в спину, почему позволил изменить себя внешне и внутренне, почему подчинялся тому неведомому, которое Найлус называл Голосом.

Серый туман из сна, похожего на явь, был слишком силен. И стоит Найлусу задержаться здесь подольше, он тоже станет безвольным рабом Голоса.

«Правильно. Сопротивление бесполезно. Так, какая разница раньше или позже? Позволь нам помочь».

Тусклый свет лампы возле двери мигнул и погас. Сердце предательски екнуло в груди. Найлус мотнул головой. Он зажмурился до боли в веках и рявкнул во все горло. Так в древности, наверное, выкрикивали боевые кличи, прежде чем снести противнику голову молотом. Крик немного отвлек от назойливого гула.

Обрадованный этим, Найлус принялся считать вслух. Он мысленно сосредотачивался на каждой цифре, представляла ее воочию. Голова заболела с новой силой, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что ситуацию можно было контролировать!

Во время счета он принял решение, как себя вести. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно. Значит, оставался только один выход.

Спустя время Найлус выдохся и замолчал. Тут же в сознание потек мерзкий шепот.

«Глупая иллюзия контроля. Только мы можем дать тебе свободу. Такую же, как у Сарена. Тебе не захочется ничего другого».

Недоверие скользнуло по самой кромке сознания. Найлус тут же задавил его в зародыше. Он готов был сотрудничать и покажет это.

«Я хочу увидеть его. Раз он свободен, то может прийти ко мне».

Голос некоторое время молчал, словно раздумывая или просчитывая варианты, а затем ответил:

«Хорошо».

***

Найлус смотрел на изуродованную маску Сарена, на импланты в его мандибулах и подглазных шипах, на искусственную руку и ярко-голубые глаза лишь с одной целью. Он хотел там отыскать своего друга, которого потерял несколько лет назад. Именно тогда полностью прекратились их короткие встречи. Остались лишь переговоры да электронные письма, за которыми так удобно было прятать тайну и тихую смерть.

Шансов отыскать старого Сарена в этом новом нечто не было. Это был проигрыш. Найлус прикрыл глаза и равнодушно отметил, что голова почти не болит.

— Боли не будет. Вообще, — сказал Сарен, лишь подтвердив догадку, что Голосу были известны мысли Найлуса.

— И что в этом хорошего? Не ты ли учил меня, что боль — хороший помощник в работе?

— Чужая, не твоя. Ты все забыл, — в тоне Сарена проскользнула снисходительная интонация, которая еще давала некоторую надежду. Найлус мысленно раздавил ее, как гадкого червяка. Не было в этом месте никакой надежды — одна только серая муть и безысходность.

— Ничего я не забыл в отличии от тебя.

Сарен повернул голову, посмотрел прямо и жутко. Свет лился в его голубые глаза, но зрачки не стали меньше. Они так и остались широкими черными провалами, как у мертвеца. Найлус сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Я вот безразличен к боли, даже своей. Именно поэтому не дамся так легко, как ты.

— Да что ты понимаешь, мальчишка, — вполголоса пробормотал Сарен и шагнул к кушетке. Даже если бы не широкие ленты на руках и ногах, Найлус не смог оказать сопротивления. Он всегда проигрывал и оставался на вторых ролях.

Левая, мертвая рука зависла над Найлусом на одно короткое мгновение. Она напомнила ему тот странный корабль, что был в видеоотчете «Альянса» перед высадкой на Иден Прайм.

Найлус не сумел сдержать дрожи, когда холодные пальцы коснулись его обнаженной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Острые искусственные когти прошлись вверх, царапнули паховые пластины, осторожно скользнули по мягкому животу и переместились к левой руке.

Любимый и эффективный метод допроса в стиле Сарена — ломать палец за пальцем, не давая жертве очнуться от дикой боли. В конечностях же огромное количество нервных окончаний — любой заговорит.

От Найлуса сейчас не требовалось говорить. Он инстинктивно стиснул руку в кулак, но перебороть хватку мертвых пальцев не смог.

Сарен ухватил его за палец и принялся выгибать в обратную сторону. Превозмогая боль, Найлус быстро заговорил:

— Твой брат бы умер во второй раз. От стыда.

Сарен остановился и замер.

— Чтобы ломать меня, тебе обязательно нужна эта клешня? Ты даже дотронуться до меня не можешь своей собственной рукой, да? Слабак!

Искусственные пальцы ослабли. Взгляд прояснился. Изуродованные мандибулы сжались и зубы лязгнули.

«Тебе не поможет эта глупая выходка».

От Голоса Найлуса затрясло, и заболела уже не только голова. В груди будто вспыхнул огонь, и стало трудно дышать. Воспоминания, которые он так старательно прятал и гнал от себя, вышли на поверхность сознания.

— Пусть это скажет мне он! — заорал Найлус что есть мочи. — Заставь его сказать! И пусть расскажет, как умер его брат, и что было в том Монолите!

Найлусу показалось, что судороги вывернули его наизнанку. Он захлебнулся криком и провалился в темноту.

***

Причины смерти Десоласа Артериуса были очень странными. И хотя Найлус не знал всех подробностей, он смог раздобыть кое-какую информацию, используя особое положение Спектра. Люди там были не причем — они и сами пострадали и потеряли своих.

Свидетельства тех, кто пережил воздействия Монолита Арка, странным образом напоминали теперешнее состояние самого Найлуса — странный гул, слуховые галлюцинации, головная боль.

Монолит сильно менял любые живые организмы и превращал их в монстров — валлувианских жрецов. При взгляде на нынешнего Сарена вполне себе думалось и про такое.

Найлус мог лишь предполагать, что воля Сарена не сломлена окончательно. Оставалось надеяться, что эмоциональный триггер способен пробудить его, настоящего.

Вот Найлус и вспомнил Десоласа, привел, как последний аргумент.

Глупо.

«Но сработало», — подумал Найлус, приходя в себя в каком-то небольшом, плохо освещенном, месте.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и осознал, что ужасно замерз. Несколько кусков термопленки, которыми он был прикрыт, совершенно не спасали от холода.

Найлус постоял, переждал приступ тошноты. Ощупал повязку на груди. Вроде бы она была сухой и чистой. Потом обкрутил один кусок термопленки вокруг бедер и двинулся обследовать место, где находился. Чтобы идти, приходилось цепляться за стены.

Место оказалось маленьким шаттлом. Прошло много времени, прежде, чем Найлус сумел добраться до кабины пилота.

Первым делом он увидел механическую руку. Она безвольно свешивалась вдоль спинки кресла пилота. С кончиков пальцев текла белая маслянистая жидкость.

Взгляд отвести от белесоватой лужи под креслом не получалось. Лишь когда Сарен повернулся на кресле, Найлус поднял взгляд и взглянул на его лицо.

— Мы на Корлусе, — равнодушно сообщил Сарен. — Здесь пока тихо. Но это пока. Они достанут везде.

Предзакатное небо наполняло каюту всеми оттенками красного. Найлус шагнул вперед и дотронулся до его руки.

— Что ты сделал?

Спустя мгновение он увидел ответ. Внешние трубки были перерезаны, а сама рука практически отделена от тела. Видно было, что Сарен все сделал варварски: ужасная рана махрилась ошметками костей и обрубками проводов.

— Зачем? Духи, зачем?!

— Не задавай глупых вопросов. — Сарен выглядел усталым, но даже сейчас в его тоне проскользнуло узнаваемое раздражение. — Для меня уже все кончено. Я не смогу долго сопротивляться.

Найлус закашлялся и осел на пол. Ноги отказывались слушаться его. В голове упорно крутился вопрос: что можно сделать, чтобы выскочить им двоим?

— Благодаря тебе, я очнулся на время. И теперь могу умереть свободным. Спасибо.

Теплые пальцы Сарена коснулись шеи. Живая, настоящая, теплая ладонь, такая знакомая и родная. Найлус накрыл ее своей и стиснул.

— Соберись, — одернул его Сарен, но это прозвучало, как просьба. — У нас мало времени. Я передам тебе коды доступа к шаттлу и свой архив. Там собрано все, что мне удалось узнать о Жнецах.

— Жнецах?

— Некогда объснять. Разберешься сам.

— А потом ты возьмешь пистолет, а я тебе помогу выйти и тут же улечу отсюда?

Сарен усмехнулся.

— Я выйду сам. В остальном ты прав. Ты мой самый лучший ученик.

Небо алело, и красные длинные тени ложились от тягучих перистых облаков.

Сарен качнул головой и прикрыл глаза.

— Мне жаль, Найлус.

Время неслось по прямой с ужасающей скоростью. Найлус физически ощущал его бег.

Оставалось лишь запоминать.


End file.
